Forget Me Not
by My Kitty's Name is ROXAS
Summary: "...Her two children Xion and Zexion Yun have been placed in your custody." Lightning's mouth went dry. "What?"/./ a lot of humor AND drama.
1. Chapter 1

Lightning stood in silence as she watched the coffin descend into the floor below. No tears would flow from her face- she wouldn't allow it. She stared at the head stone.

Fang Yun  
>Died at age 27<br>A loving mother and a good friend

Lighning furrowed her brows. She didn't know she had children. Her eyes looked around and landed on two people. The girl had short dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. She looked around 14 years. The other boy had steel blue hair and the same blue eyes. He was older, maybe 16?

They looked nothing like her, not really. But they're the youngest at the funeral.

The girl got up from her seat and walked over. She lifted her hand and dropped a flower onto the lowering coffin. It was a single blue flower that fell gracefully to the ground.

"I promise, Momma. I promise." she whispered, holding back her tears and walking over to her seat.

Lightning then left, not wanting to stick around for much longer. She hated funerals and plus she had to go see her darling sister and annoying brother-in-law.

* * *

><p>Lightning was just enjoying a glass of wine her sister poured for her when her phone rang. After taking a small sip of the glass she reached into her pocket and took out her phone. She pressed the simple green button that read "answer" before placing it to her ear.<p>

"Hello?" she asked, looking at the floor.

"Is this Miss Farron?" a male asked.

"Yes, this is she. Who is this?"

"Miss Farron, I must ask you to come over to the recently deceased Fang Yun's house. Her two children Xion and Zexion Yun have been placed in your custody."

Lightning's mouth went dry. "What?"


	2. Chapter 2

Lightning sighed deeply. "Look, how many times do I have to tell you this? I cannot look after those kids! Not only am I a soldier, I'm only twenty one! Do you expect me to be able to take care of them?"

"Miss Farron, it was stated in Fang's will." his voice got stern, stronger, but never yelling. "These children have nowhere else to go. If you do not take them in they will go strait to an orphanage and be separated and never be able to see each other. Do you think these children really deserve that after losing their mother?"

Lightning stood there, silent. She sighed once again, looking to the side. "No. They don't deserve that... Fine. I'll take them."

The man smiled. "Great. I'll go tell them, then you can them home."

He left the room and she followed. He called up the stairs and the two teens emerged. Xion was still wearing a black dress and clutching an odd stuffed animal, and Zexion wore clothes that resembled what people called "emo." she look frightened, nervous, while he was stoic- emotionless.

_Oh, great. I can already feel the headache's coming._ Lightning groaned inwardly.

Xion came up to her, a twinkle of hope in her eyes. "Are you going to take us in?" she asked, in a small voice. "Are you Lightning?"

She nodded. "That's right."

A look of admiration washed over Xion's face. She wanted to say something, but nothing left her lips. Lightning was going to ask why she was looking at her like that, but thought it was best not to.

"Alright. You have all your stuff, right?" she asked.

They both nodded.

"Good. Let's get going, it's getting late." Lightning said, turning to leave.

Xion and Zexion followed her to her car. They put their things in the trunk before getting in the back seat. LIghtning started the car and they drove off, leaving their home behind.

* * *

><p>The next morning Xion awoke to the chirping of birds. She didn't move, curled up in her comfortable blanket. She gazed around the white room, taking it all in. This was her new room. There was no color- it was so bare. Lifeless.<p>

Xion looked down at her stuffed animal that she cuddled with. It was an unusual thing- a slender lanky body with an oversized head in the shape of a diamond. On it's head there was an upside down heart shaped symbol. She named it Dusk.

Getting up from the warm sanctuary that her blankets offered, her slipped on her white, fuzzy slippers. She adjusted her tank top before leaving the bed completely and opening her door. She checked to make sure that there was no one around before leaving the small room.

She stalked the halls, looking for Lightning. Not seeing her, Xion assumed she was still asleep. Not wanting to bother her, she took a seat on the couch and waited for someone to wake up. An hour passed and Xion was getting bored. Before getting up to go back to her room, an opening door caught her attention. She turned to see who it was that had woken up.

"Good morning, Lightning." Xion said, a small smile on her face.

Lightning nodded at her awkwardly. They stood in an uncomfortable silence settled over the two.

"...Are you hungry?" Lightning asked.

Xion nodded. "A bit."

Lightning turned and went into the kitchen. Xion heard her talking to herself as she searched the cabnets. Lightning let out a satisfied grunt as she pulled out a famiar box of cereal with a certain leprechaun on it. Xion smiled as she got up from the couch and walked over to her. Lighting placed it on the table and got out two bowls.

Xion walked to the fridge and got the milk out as Lightning poured the boxes contents into the bowls. She let out a small thank you as she took the carton from Xion and poured it into the cereal. After getting out two spoons, they ate the cereal.

"So, you like Lucky Charms?" Xion asked.

Lightning said nothing.

"I like them too. Mom used to buy them all the time for me. Zexion didn't like it. He said it was too childish for him." Xion spoke, a hint of a smile on her face. "He's always said things were too childish for him. All the time. But he loves ice cream. He's not happy about it, but he loves eating it."

Tears began to well up in her eyes. She mumbled a small sorry as she began to cry, warm tears trailing down her face. Lightning frowned, not knowing exactly what to do. She wasn't much of an affectionate person.

Xion mumbled "sorry"s as she rubbed her eyes, trying to stop her tears. After a minute or so she calmed down. The silence that hung in the air was awkward.

"...Crap. My cereal's soggy." Xion pouted.

Lightning smiled slightly. "We're going over to my sister's place for a party in a few hours. You should go take a shower and get ready."

Xion nodded before heading to her room. Lightning sighed and cleaned up their bowls. After placing them in the dishwasher she walked over to Zexion's room. She knocked on the door, waiting for an answer.

"Come in." he mumbled.

Lightning opened the door to find the boy laying on the bed with his eyes glued to a book. She noticed that there were books scattered on the shelves and floors, the amount was overwhelming.

"We'll be going over to my sister's in a few hours. It's be best to get ready." she said before leaving his room. Lightning sighed and went to her room, laying on her bed and getting out a book herself. After forty minutes of reading she changed into a pale blue elbow length shirt with a black belt beneath her bust and black dress pants.

A few minutes later, Lightning emerged from her room. She walked over to the door and grabbed her satchel and turned to face away from the door.

"Let's go. We're leaving now and I'm not having anyone left behind." she yelled.

Xion scrambled from her room, wearing a flannel strapless dress shirt and dark jeans. That weird stuffed animal in her arms. Zexion came out, a heavy book under his are. He wore a smiple button up white shirt and skinny jeans.

Lighting then opened the door, letting them out before closing and locking it. She had no idea what path this party was going to put her on.


	3. Chapter 3

Serah opened the door with a warm smile that seemed to grow when her eyes landed on the trio.

"Light! You're finally here." she said, kindness dripping from her voice.

Lightning smiled at her sister as she came inside the house. The two teens followed her into the house and stared at the huge crowd of people. Both came to the conclusion that Serah was the total opposite of Lightning, just by the sheer amount of people here.

"My name's Serah. What's your name?" she asked.

Neither spoke, obviously not good with meeting new people. Serah, noticing this giggled to herself. They were like Lightning was when she was younger.

"Don't be shy," Serah spoke, an sincere smile gracing her face. "You can trust us."

Xion spoke up. "I'm Xion and this is Zexion. You'll have to excuse him, he doesn't talk much."

Serah smiled and gave her a hug. She tried to do the same to Zexion but he had a touch-me-you-die look on his face. Snow came over to them, an unhappy look on his face.

"Honey! This is Zexion, and that's Xion. They're Light's, er, kids?" Serah said, not knowing the exact name to call them.

Snow nodded in their direction, which Zexion returned.

"You'll have to excuse Snow, he's an idiot." Lightning stated.

Xion giggled.

"Ay! I am not!" he said, rather loudly. Lightning just rolled her eyes as she moved pasted him. Zexion went the opposite direction, finding a nice place to sit and read. Xion just stood there, not knowing what to do.

Awkwardly, she began to move around the room. her eyes searched the room, as if looking for a familiar face. She found none.

"Whoa there!"

Xion turned to see who she bumped into, a blush creeping up to her face when her eyes met his. he had crazy blue hair that was everywhere, like a lion's mane. But it had style to it.

He grinned. "Hey there, pretty girl. I'm Yuj."

Xion returned the grin. "X-Xion."

"What a beautifully unusual name. Does it have a meaning?"

"It's a flower that means *remembrance."

"How fitting." he stated. "Age?"

"14."

"16."

"Yuj! We're going to play truth or dare- who's that?" a boy asked as he approached. He had spiky-ish blonde hair with a pair of goggles resting in them.

"Oh, hey. This is Xion. Xion, this is Maqui. Let's go play! Come on, Xion!" Yuj grinned as he hauled her off.

Zexion was silently reading his book when he saw Xion getting pulled away into another room with two boys. He growled and shut his book with a semi loud "bam!" He jumped up and marched into the room, ready to kick some punk asses.

But when he got there, all he saw was a bunch of normal semi normal looking teens in a circle with an empty wine bottle in the middle.

"Zexy?What are you doing here?" Xion inquired. A bright smile broke out on her face. "Did you come here to play with us?"

Zexion's face twisted in disgust. "Play? I don't play, Xion. I don't have time for things like that."

Xion's mouth made a silent "oh" as she looked down at her lap. "I'm sorry. I should've known better." She looked up at him, blue eyes wide and apologetic.

Zexion groaned inwardly. That face. He could never say no to that. He looked around the room and came to the discomforting realization that all of them were boys- besides Xion, of course.

Zexion growled and gave them the if-you-try-anything-I'll-make-your-lives-a-living-Hell look.

"No worries, 'Zexy.'" a silver haired boy said. "I'll make sure they won't do anything."

Zexion gave him a look that said, who are you?

"I'm Riku Estheim. You can trust me, my little bro's here too."

"I'm not little!" the boy next to him yelled.

"Whatever, Hope." Riku chuckled, giving him a nuggy.

Zexion stood there, silently debating whether to leave them or not.

"Fine. Anything happens, it's on you." Zexion said, leaving the room.

Lightning stood at the back corner of the room, sipping wine and ignoring everyone. But there was this guy staring at her. From the corner of her eyes she saw him there, spikey blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. She had a feeling she'd seen him before, but she couldn't quite place it.

"Looks like someone's checking you out."

Lightning jumped at the sound of Sazh's voice. She glared at the chuckling man, wanting badly to kick him or something.

"Hello, Sazh." Lightning rolled her eyes and shifted her position.

"Hey, Lightning. You know, I heard you got two little munchin's on your hands."

"Word travels fast, I assume. Serah always has been a chatter box about these things."

Sazh nodded. "You should go talk to him."

She scoffed. "No."

"You scared?"

"Hell no. I don't have time for this."

"Lightning, you're turning 21 soon. You need to get out- go clubbing, date, have fun. You're taking care of two kids now- you need to be fun and understanding."

"Sazh, I'm a soldier. I can get called out at a moments notice. I can't get too attached to anyone."

Sazh sighed, shaking his head. "Worry wart."

Lightning huffed, swirling the glass of wine in her hand. She ignored the rambling man and gazed around the room once more. Much to her annoyance, that guy was still watching her. Oh, how much she wanted to walk up to him and slug him.

"I... feel kinda bad for those kids." Lightning sighed, leaning against the wall. "I'm not a very reliable guardian."

Sazh shrugged. "In my opinion, you'd make a great mother. They won't make a single wrong choice because you'd kill them right then and there."

Lightning smiled, a small laugh escaping her mouth. "Of course."

Zexion sat in the chair, eyes dancing from page to page. He hung on every word, excitement was shown in his pale blue eye. He was lost in the world of Katniss. And right when he was getting to the climax of the story, an annoying voice filled his ears.

"What'cha readin, there?"

Zexion's eyes snapped back into reality as he met ocean blue eyes that were way too close to him. Zexion moved away and brought his eyes back to his book.

"'Hunger Games.'" he read the title. "Oh! I've heard of that! My friend's boyfriend read it. He said it was good."

Zexion said nothing.

"My name's Demyx. You might have heard of me. I'm in a band called 'Nobody's Business.'" he said, grinning ear to ear.

"Never heard of it."

Demyx's smile fell. "Really?" Zexion nodded. "Well I have some of our songs on my iPod. Wanna hear?"

Zexion sighed and got up from the chair. Shooting a glare at Demyx, he left the room.

Demyx followed shortly after.

"So, Xion," Yuj asked, a sly look on his face. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." she said automatically. Yuj sighed. "What?"

"You keep choosing truth- it's getting old. Why don't you chose dare?"

"W-well... I don't know. I just don't want to."

"Come on, Xion! Pick a dare!" Maqui cheered loudly, flailing his arms. "Don't be such a girl!"

Xion glared at him. "'Don't be such a girl' you say? Fine, I chose dare!"

"Xion, you don't have to-" Riku was cut off by Yuj.

"Alright! I dare you to..." he thought for a while before breaking out into a wide grin. "Take off one article of clothing."

"What?" Xion yelled, shocked at his dare.

Yuj grinned. "You chose dare..."

"Yeah but I didn't want to end up stripping!"

"Yuj, that's a bit extreme." Hope said, louder then his usual voice, yet still quiet.

Riku nodded. "Not cool, Yuj."

"Guys, guys!" Maqui yelled, gaining their attention. "He said one article of clothing! Not all of it!"

Xion continued to glare at them both until a thought popped into her head. She smirked and kicked off her flats.

"There. Done." Xion turned to Riku. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Xion thought it over. "I dare you to tell the girl you like that she's a barrel!" Xion giggled as they stared at her, not getting her joke. "If you watched PewDiePie, you'd know what I mean."

Riku shrugged. "Fine. Hope, truth or dare."

Hope seemed surprised for a second. "Hunh? Uh... um... dare? Wait! Ugh!" Hope groaned, obviouly not meaning to pick dare.

Riku chuckled. "I dare you to go to school in monday without underwear."

Hope's face paled. "What?"

Riku grinned. "A dare is a dare. Deal with it."

Hope glared weakly at him. "Fine."

Cloud watched the girl across the room as she spoke with Snow and Sazh. He couldn't look away from her. He knew he'd seen her before, but where?

"Hello? Cloud? Cloud? Earth to Cloud!"

Cloud's eyes snapped away from the girl to his raven haired friend.

"What were you saying, Zack?"

Zack shook his head. "I was saying, if you want to talk to her, go do it. DOn't just stand there and stare like some wierdo. Unless, you're scared."

Cloud glared at him. "Scared? I'll show you whose scared."

Cloud turned and made his way over to the girl, trying to play it cool by acting like he was coming over to say hello to Snow.

"Hey, Snow." Cloud lightly smiled as he looked at his friend.

"Yo, Cloud! I didn't know you were here!" Snow grinned, giving him a friendly hug. "Cloud this is Sazh, and that's my now drunk sister-in-law."

"'M not drunk, dahmit!" Lightning slurred. "A soldier's nevah drunk!"

Snow sighed. "This is wierd... she's usually never drunk but..."

"Aye! Chocobo boy!" Lightning pointed at Cloud. "You 're a weirdo! Stop starin' at meh!"

Sazh and Snow snickered at Lightning's comment before being silenced by Cloud's glare.

"Lightning, are you drunk?"

The three turned to a shoeless and pantless* Xion.

"I thought you were wearing jeans." Snow commented.

Xion blushed. "Yeah, um, I ended up playing truth or dare... Anyways, I wanted to ask if we could go home. I don't want to look like a chicken, but I honestly don't want to lose anymore clothing. Plus, RIku and Hope said it'd be best if I left before Yuj tried anything."

Snow glared, getting angry. "Yuj made you do that? Freakin' pervert."

"Sorry, babe, but I don't think Lightning should drive like this." Sazh said with a sigh.

"I could take them." Cloud butted in. "I don't mind."

"You sure?" Snow asked. "You don't have to. I can-"

"No, Snow, this is your party. You shouldn't leave."

Snow nodded. "Xion, go get your things and your brother."

Xion nodded before walking off.

Xion grabbed her pants and shoes and put them on before going to find her brother. She giggled when she saw him argueing with someone, talking a lot more then she'd ever seen him.

"Zexy, time to go." Xion smiled at her brother before looking at Demyx. "Thanks for taking care of my brother."

"No problem, little lady."

"He was NOT taking care of me!" Zexion growled, grabbing Xion's hand and stomping away with a major headache.

"Bye, _Zexy!_" Demyx yelled.

"Don't call me that!"

* * *

><p>*Her dress was short but you couldn't see anything unless she bent over.<p> 


	4. Annoucement

my computer was stolen a month ago. So I haven't updated lately. BUT we just got a new one so i can now update! Yay!

please be patient with me~


End file.
